Naruto Secret Crush
by Lian Kirito-kun
Summary: Luego de esto, sus amigos, mínimo, deberían pagarle un ramen por semana el resto de sus vidas.


**Naruto Secret Crush**

* * *

**Summary: **Luego de esto, sus amigos, mínimo, deberían pagarle un ramen por semana el resto de sus vidas.

**Disclaimer: **Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. La historia a continuación es de mi total autoría.

* * *

_~Vengo corriendo para decirte que te deseo un feliz jueves de Asuka~_

* * *

Naruto estaba desquiciándose ante el _histeriqueo_ constante de sus dos mejores amigos. "_Sí", "no", "puede ser", "no me animo", "¿estás seguro que le gusto?"_ eran las repetitivas frases que Sakura y Sasuke decían en cuanto hablaban de su respectivo _crush_.

El rubio estaba que se arrancaba las orejas al oírlos suspirar por amor no correspondido y le daba _ñañaras_ cuando de Sasuke se trataba. En Sakura era comprensible, pues se enamoraba muy fácil y en cuanto a su imagen de enamorado era pasable gracias a su apariencia infantil, pero de Sasuke era extraño y un poco escalofriante esa imagen de enamorado trágico.

La primera vez que había notado que Sasuke estaba actuando extraño fue cuando Sakura comenzó a salir con la que sería su primera pareja oficial (siempre picoteaba por varias florecillas, le gustaba pulular) y fue eso lo que ocasionó que la competencia entre los tres surgiera y el rencor hacia Sakura saliera – además de que Sasuke había comenzado a comportarse como novia traicionada – pues él les llevaba la delantera.

Tenían quince años en aquel entonces, con la testosterona hasta las nubes y las ganas de dar besos a chicas en cantidad para presumir en el grupo, y no era para nada extraño que la rivalidad entre ellos se visibilizara. Eso había dejado sorprendidos a varios de sus compañeros, pues eran el grupo de los tres chiflados que parecían mugre y uña, culo y calzón, huevos y salchicha… bueno, se entiende ¿no?

Así que las chicas flotaron a su alrededor y con ellas los histeriqueos, las acusaciones y las escenas de celos se presentaban en el grupo, dejándolo bastante confundido, pues peleaban hasta llegar a los puños por estupideces.

Naruto los ignoraba y se dedicaba a cautivar chicas, chicas que cuando fijaban sus ojos en sus amigos tenía que, lamentablemente, despedirse de su oportunidad con ellas. La única que había logrado conquistar había sido la tímida Hinata, pero la realidad era que no le gustaba y que había salido con ella más por pena, tanto por ella como consigo mismo por no ser lo suficientemente popular para poder atraer la atención de la rubia Yamanaka, amiga de Sakura con quien pasaba gran parte del tiempo para no estar cerca de Sasuke.

Se resignó a no salir con la rubia y terminó su relación con Hinata por lo injusto que se sentía al utilizarla, solo para no quedar como un virgo ante sus amigos, sumándole que tampoco quería propasarse ni arruinar la inocencia de ella, pues toda ella gritaba lo pura que era. La recordaba llorando y preguntando qué había hecho mal, cosa que él respondió con todo el tacto del mundo que la verdad era que no sentía el mismo tipo de amor y que no quería herirla más por ello. Luego de aquello, Hinata se alejó y no volvieron a hablar.

Ahora ya estaban en su último año de secundaria y viendo hacia atrás, Naruto comprendió que había sido un terrible imbécil, pero no tanto como sus amigos que ahora estaban como magdalenas sufriendo sin sentido alguno.

Así que tomaría cartas en el asunto y que se jodieran si no les gustaba el resultado, con tal de no tener que ser el consejero emocional de ninguno, haría la estupidez que, si el Dios del ramen lo bendecía, quizás funcionara.

—Sakura préstame tu celular.

Sakura se dio media vuelta; había estado hablando con Ino que parecía otra dama trágica por haber sido engañada por el chico con el que estaba saliendo. Lo miró interrogante por el extraño pedido.

—¿Para qué lo quieres?

—Quiero enviarle un mensaje a mi mamá… me quedé sin batería por jugar al Candy Crush.

Sakura no parecía convencerse, pero accedió a prestárselo. Buscó en sus bolsillos hasta dar con su Iphone en su chaqueta y se lo dio desbloqueado. Una vez en sus manos, hizo su cometido a la velocidad de la luz gracias al WiFi robado de la escuela.

Se cercioró de que lo había hecho bien y le devolvió el celular con una sonrisita que hizo fruncir el ceño al chico de cabello rosa.

—Cuando sonríes así me das asco.

—¿Por qué esa grosería, frentón? —Ino regañó al chico que rodó los ojos, fastidiado.

—Gracias, Ino. Eres un sol, ¡de veras! —fue tan sincero y dulce que Ino se sonrojó avergonzada, pero complacida.

—Me largo… cuando llegue del trabajo me sigues contando. Nos vimos en Disney —y con aquella despedida, Sakura se fue hacia la puerta en donde estaba Sasuke hablando con Suigetsu y Karin.

Naruto tuvo el clarito panorama de Sasuke fijando los ojos en el chico que caminaba sin mirar al frente ya que sus ojos estaban clavados en su celular. Como sintiendo que era observado, Sasuke desvió la mirada y observó con disimulo a su alrededor, pero para ese momento, Naruto estaba manteniendo una simulada charla con Ino que, en realidad, estaba murmurando una canción infantil y reía por ello.

Ahora pensaba en cómo obtener el celular de Sasuke, pues él no era tan confiado como lo era Sakura. Miró a Ino y dudó en confiar aquella tarea, pues no sabía cuan sincero era Sakura con ella o si ella había sido perceptiva con respecto a la preferencia sexual de su amigo de cabello rosa.

—Ino… soy cupido.

Ino arqueó una ceja, confundida. Naruto era de decir idioteces, pero no creía que lo hiciera consciente. Sonrió extrañada y asintió.

—Tengo un amigo que le gusta alguien y quiero ayudarlo…

—¿Y?

—Necesito que lo distraigas mientras yo robo su celular y hago magia.

—Ah, ahora entiendo. Bueno, puedo ayudarte si quieres… ¿Quién es?

—Sasuk-

—Ah no, Sasuke no. Jamás.

—¡Vamos! Es sólo distraerlo mientras cometo el crimen perfecto.

—Naruto, Sasuke va a matarte si le descargas Tinder…

—Lo sé, por eso estoy pensando usar una funcionalidad de la aplicación que todos tenemos, no hay necesidad de descargar nada.

—Tú sabes cómo me trata… pareciera que quisiera exterminarme.

—Son celos, no lo tomes en cuenta. Si no está, entonces te tratará normal. —juntó las manos y trató de poner carita de perrito mojado como lo hacía con su madre para pedirle más dinero cuando se gastaba su mesada—. ¡Por favor, Ino! Si lo haces, podrás usarme para lo que quieras, de veras, estaré a tu entera disposición.

La chica se mantuvo en silencio un buen rato, viéndolo, sospesándolo y disfrutando del poder que estaba teniendo en esos minutos. Finalmente, aceptó y fue hasta Sasuke, el cual la miró con fastidio mientras ella hacía un monólogo sobre su baja nota en ciencias, tratando de conseguir una tutoría con él. Sasuke negaba con la cabeza, pero terminó accediendo cuando murmuró algo tan bajito que llamó mucho la atención de Karin y la hizo intervenir pidiendo tutoría también.

Finalmente, Ino volvió hacia su banca, en donde estaba Naruto, tomó sus cosas y marchó hacia la puerta mientras sus labios dibujaban la frase:_ "Me debes una…"_

Ni lento ni perezoso, y aprovechando que Ino se llevó a Sasuke antes de que pensara en entrar por sus pertenencias, buscó con la mirada la banca de Sasuke y corrió hacia él. Rogó que el celular hubiera quedado allí, cosa que parecía que no. Y cuando ya estaba perdiendo las esperanzas, su mano chocó con algo bajo la banca en donde guardaba sus libros y eureka.

Desbloqueó el patrón – Sasuke era tan predecible en ese tipo de cosas – y entró a Facebook, específicamente a las opciones de las tres barritas. Se sorprendió al ver que era administrador de una página de memes, pero cuando vio que eran memes de ciencias, lo dejó y fue hasta el corazón que sería la solución a sus dramas.

Una vez creado el perfil en Facebook Secret Crush, buscó entre los contactos el perfil de Sakura para darle el puto _match _y así dejar todo como estaba. Con tal de evitarse algún puñetazo de Sasuke, se aguantaría las ganas de revisarle el celular de arriba abajo.

Sonrió cuando vio la pestaña con una nueva notificación. Salió rápidamente y dejó el celular donde estaba y de la manera que lo había encontrado, pues el obsesivo chico seguro notaba que algo raro había pasado.

Cuando se sentó en su banca, en la segunda fila frente a la pizarra, Sasuke entró y fue directo a su asiento. El chico miró al rubio que parecía concentrado mirando algo. Buscó por debajo su celular y notó algo raro. Miró con fijeza a Naruto, seguramente el imbécil estaba mirando su celular, pero cuando escuchó _"__Delicious__" _con voz grave, se detuvo, pues él no tenía ese estúpido juego en el celular. Volvió a meter la mano bajo la banca y dio, finalmente, con su celular.

Lo desbloqueó y comenzó a revisarlo, pero no había nada extraño. En ese momento, Naruto se levantó y caminó hacia la puerta en dónde una sonriente Ino lo esperaba con algo más que ideas maquiavélicas en su mente.

—Vas a acompañarme a elegir ropa ya que Sakura no puede.

Naruto no vio como castigo aquello, pero no sabía lo que le esperaba.

…

Sasuke llegó temprano a casa. Corrió hacia su habitación, ignorando los gritos de su madre de que no corriera por las escaleras, y se encerró en ella para tener mejor privacidad. No le gustaba que su madre se entrometiera cuando _stalkeaba_ a su amor platónico.

Sí, él también había caído en las garras del amor no correspondido... desde los quince años. Siempre había cuestionado su desinterés por el género opuesto y fue cuando Sakura anunció tener novia que comprendió finalmente lo que le sucedía. Tuvo que tener un corazón roto para entender que le gustaba su mejor amigo, Sakura Haruno. Eran polos completamente opuestos; Sakura era sociable, amable y buen compañero, muy dulce con las chicas y con las personas vulnerables, y eran esas diferencias lo que lo hacían hermoso a sus ojos.

No le avergonzaba estar enamorado de otro chico, pues para el amor no existen géneros ni razas. Lo que realmente le avergonzaba era ese estado patético de héroe trágico con el corazón roto que ya no podía disimular. Tres años de sufrimiento, de ver al chico que amaba en brazo de chicas bonitas y presumir que era un ganador en cuanto del sexo opuesto se tratase.

Una vez había estado a punto de confesarse, pero nunca había visto una señal de Sakura sintiendo atracción física hacia su mismo género. Más bien siempre lo veía con una chica diferente, cada que la relación fracasaba, cosa que sí llamó su atención en su momento, pero que ahora veía normal.

Sakura era un picaflor, no sabía estar con una, tenía que estar con todas… o eso daba a entender, no lo sabía muy bien que digamos.

Se lanzó en su cama y abrazó la almohada, hundiendo la cara en ésta y aspirando con fuerza, intentando borrar el dolor y el pesar. No había nada que hacer, sólo aceptar que en esa vida Sakura no era para él.

Su celular vibró, pero le dio flojera buscarlo, pues estaba en su bolsillo delantero y eso significaba que tenía que ponerse de costado e intentar sacarlo de esos ajustados pantalones que lo hacían más nalgón que una Kardashian. Ya cuando sintió que le vibraba un huevo, lo sacó y miró la pantalla. Había dos llamadas perdidas y ambas eran de Sakura.

Extrañado intentó discar, pero le daba ocupado, seguramente se le había acabado los quince minutos de descanso. Miró las aplicaciones que le aparecían en la pantalla de inicio y vio varias notificaciones de Twitter y tres de Facebook.

Miró primero las notificaciones de Twitter. Nada nuevo, sólo las actualizaciones de los que seguía y varios retweets a un comentario que dejó sobre un compuesto químico llamado capsaicina y la comida picante.

La mayoría eran retweets de un un grupo de eruditos con los que se relacionaba y varias respuestas de un tal _NADIE_ con una banderita mexicana que le retweeteaba todo y le daba me gusta hasta cuando dejaba tweets sobre política. Normalmente, escribía en inglés ya que en los círculos en los que se movía eran de habla gringa, pero ese niño le respondía cosas extrañas hasta en los tweets que hacía en japonés.

Para que se dejara de joder un poco, le dio like a un retweet de la cuenta oficial de un actor que posteó una foto de sí mismo con una peluca rosa y otra de un cantante de una banda popular de chicos con el cabello del mismo color. Se le hizo graciosa la imagen, especialmente, el comentario del mismo actor que decía _"Who wore it better? Haha"._

Luego entró a Facebook y abrió las notificaciones. La primera era un recordatorio de que un don nadie cumplía años, cosa que no le interesaba y, de paso, aprovechó a eliminarlo de su lista de amigos, pues no lo conocía. El segundo era una invitación de Naruto a jugar al Candy Crush, seguramente el idiota había perdido todas las vidas y hacía aquello para obtener otras. Puso los ojos en blanco y lo ignoró totalmente. El tercero era un recordatorio sobre los estúpidos recuerdos de Facebook.

Su Facebook era de lo más aburrido, lo único interesante era la página de memes de ciencia en la que participaba bastante. Entró a la pestañita de las tres líneas y vio algo raro allí, una notificación en una de las opciones de la lista. Cuando le dio click, le apareció un mensaje que no llegó a ver, pues el celular volvió a vibrar y en la pantalla de éste titilaba la llamada entrante de Sakura.

—_¡Maldita sea, Uchiha! ¿Tanto te estabas pajeando que no respondías? _

—Pero… ¿Qué? —Sasuke boqueó sorprendido ante el arranque de furia de Sakura, siendo que siempre había actuado en calma cuando hablaba con él… a menos que se enojara por sus reclamos injustificados, pues los celos lo hacían actuar como tirano.

—_Ábreme la puerta o la tiro abajo._

—Mi madre nos matará si rompes su querida puerta.

—_¡Entonces, apúrate y ábreme!_

El timbre sonó insistente por lo que Sasuke se puso de pie, pero no logró llegar a las escaleras que su madre abrió en su lugar y el torbellino rosa con un escueto y grosero saludo, entró a la casa y se dirigió hacia él.

Su madre puso el grito en el cielo cuando vio a su adorado bebé siendo arrastrado hasta el cuarto y enfureció más al ver los zapatos del chico ensuciar su piso recién limpio. Sakura trancó la puerta antes de que su madre los alcanzara. Cuando llegó, intentó entrar, pero no tuvo caso y amenazó con llamar a la policía si le hacía algo a Sasuke, por lo que Sakura se vio en el deber de tranquilizarla abriendo apenas una rendija y hablándole por allí.

—No voy a matar a su hijo, Mikoto, así que tranquilícese.

—Per-

Antes de que hablara, la puerta se azotó en sus narices. Indignada, se dirigió hacia las escaleras y enfiló hacia la cocina para poder preparar una merienda para los tres, pues tenía pensado darles una larga charla a esos dos niños, en especial al de pelo rosa por su comportamiento desconsiderado. Se sentía algo decepcionada, tan adorable que le parecía el jovenzuelo.

Mientras tanto, en el cuarto, Sasuke había sido lanzado a la cama, quedando semi acostado y algo perplejo ante la actitud del chico. Sakura respiraba agitado, parecía nervioso y desubicado, pero sus ojos estaban fijos en él y parecían acusarlo de algo peor que la traición.

Lo miró unos segundos, era tan guapo que jodía, pues tenía esas facciones aniñadas y bonitas que lo hacían maravilloso y tan inalcanzable. Una mezcla extraña entre delicado y masculino, Sakura era el sueño mojado de muchas de sus compañeras y, para su desdicha, también su sueño húmedo. ¡Maldición!

Sakura se paseó por el cuarto, parecía pensar y acusarlo cada que recordaba su existencia en su breve soliloquio mental en el que se había sumergido. Sasuke se enderezó en la cama y cuando estuvo por preguntar qué demonios le pasaba, Sakura le enseñó la pantalla de su celular seguido de:

—¿Qué es esto?

Sasuke frunció el ceño y tocó la pantalla para iluminarla, pues se había bajado la intensidad para apagarse en breve, y boqueó al ver lo que había en la pantalla. Decía que ambos eran _match_, pero _match_ ¿de qué?

Extrañado, se encogió de hombros y miró a Sakura quien estaba como el demonio. Los ojos centellaban de todo menos paz y amor. Adiós a lo poquito que quedaba de su amor.

—Sé que esta mierda la hizo Naruto porque ¡oh, casualidad! Le cedí mi celular, pero ¿jugarme esta broma? ¿en serio? No me es nada gracioso.

—Y yo qué mierda voy a saber, ni siquiera sé que es eso.

—Es una opción de Facebook para buscar parejas, no me parece gracioso esto y vine cerciorarme que tú no eres parte de esta broma de mal gusto de Naruto. Te creía mejor, Sasuke.

—¿En serio me ves capaz de hacer tal estupidez?

—Pues no sé, últimamente te dedicas a odiarme en silencio, ya ni entiendo.

—Si hubiera sido yo, no me hubiera hecho esto a mí mismo. Tengo bastante amor propio como para usarme en una broma que ni siquiera tiene sentido ¡oye, te creía más inteligente!

—¡Lo soy, maldita sea! Pero ver que era tu perfil me dejó temblando, creí que era una broma y bastante cruel. Después de todo lo que siento por ti y-

La acalorada discusión se sosegó cuando la puerta fue golpeada y la voz de Mikoto pedía que bajaran a merendar. Sakura la ignoró, pero Sasuke respondió que en breve bajarían. Cuando Mikoto se fue, Sakura pareció caer en la realidad y se cubrió la cara. Gimió.

Sasuke estaba sorprendido y pletórico, pero más sorprendido por las palabras mágicas que había dicho Sakura. Si bien no era una confesión de amor al cien, al menos era algo y parecía positivo. Entonces, con su mejor cara de póker, miró al chico que parecía avergonzado y casi al borde del llanto.

—¿Puedes repetirme lo que dijiste?

—No te hagas el idiota… bastante avergonzado estoy.

Sasuke sonrió de lado, eso no se lo esperaba. Era mejor de lo creía, estaba en las nubes. Ver a Sakura temblando y rojo despertó en él algo que parecía querer devorarse al mundo entero.

Ya de pie, se acercó como una gacela a su pequeña presa y lo arrinconó contra la puerta, mirándolo desde arriba, poniéndose muy cerca del rostro bonito del chico de pelo rosa. Estaba en ventaja gracias a su estatura, pues le llevaba media cabeza más, por lo que su aire de dominación subyugó al tembloroso Sakura.

—¿Por qué no quieres decirlo? —Sakura corrió la cara hacia un lado, pero Sasuke, con su dedo índice y pulgar, lo tomó por el mentón y lo giró hacia él, dejando casi su boca debajo de la suya.

Sakura cerró los ojos y, mandando al infierno todo, tomó a Sasuke por la nuca lanzándose hacia su boca como adicto a la droga, como su madre a las rebajas, como Naruto al ramen, etc., de los etc., pues era algo que deseaba hacer hacía harto tiempo.

Sasuke respondió a su beso, peleando por la dominación que estaba perdiendo a causa de las tretas sucias del chico que le acariciaba de una forma casi vulgar, pues ninguno había sido un santo en su época de corretear chicas y habían aprendido los truquillos para levantar la temperatura del ambiente.

Las manos de Sakura se dirigieron a su trasero y lo masajearon mientras que las manos de Sasuke recorrían las caderas de Sakura, acariciando por debajo de la ropa. Estaban atragantándose, pues… bueno, se imaginarán cómo era aquel saqueó de saliva ¿no? Uff, que calor.

Sakura había logrado desabrocharle el cinturón cuando, nuevamente, Mikoto se hizo dueña de la atención llamando a la puerta y exigiendo que salieran inmediatamente. Ante el cabreo de su madre, Sasuke quiso apartarse, pero Sakura, aún envalentonado, paseó su boca por el cuello de Sasuke y jugó con su lengua, divirtiéndose ante los inútiles intentos de no gemir de Uchiha.

Sasuke masculló una maldición y, gracias al oído biónico de su madre, recibió la promesa del regaño del año. Sakura reía bajito ante la situación, pero dejó de hacerlo cuando Sasuke volvió a buscar su boca con intención de no ver esa sonrisa de triunfo.

Aquel beso fue más lento, podría decirse hasta tierno. Cuando se separaron, Sakura ya no sonreía divertido, sino satisfecho y feliz. Sasuke le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Vamos antes de que mi suegra se cabree más de lo que ya está —ambos chicos rieron mientras se arreglaban la ropa y trataban de simular que no habían estado magreándose.

Y bueno, así fue como los días de _crushes_, suspiros y enamorados trágicos se acabaron, pues Sasuke Uchiha y Sakura Haruno pasaron al siguiente nivel, saliendo de la friendzone. Naruto era unchico feliz que pasó de ser el hombro de los lloriqueos de sus amigos a ser el espectador de los magreos de estos.

¡Ah! Y sí, Naruto por ese año no tuvo que pagar ni un plato de su ramen favorito.

Ay, adoro los finales felices~

**Fin**

* * *

**N/A:**_ Holaaaaa, este one-shot surgió por un reto que hizo Uyamiko en el grupo de WhatsApp usando de trama lo de FB Secret Crush, la realidad es que busqué más o menos como era, pero no hay mucha info – es decir, me dio paja de seguir buscando y sólo miré el primer vídeo que vi – por lo que no sé si te llega la notificación en la pestañita de ésta o como mensaje o en las opciones, así que dejé que me guiara el corazón(? _

_Espero que les haya gustado y sí, Sakura aquí es hombre. Quise cambiar un poco porque yolo. Además siempre quise escribir algo homo entre ellos y que no fuera trágico como en __**Orenji**__ [si no lo leyeron ¿a qué esperan?(?]_

_Quiero agradecer a __Franco Liremberg ya que él ayuda consiguiendo la información para los tops de Dross(? y__ dejar un saludo especial a La Faraona que me inspira cada que veo sus historias en donde ventila cual Mariana en FB y esos en los que se hace enemas bien apto para todo público ahr__e xd_

_Bueno, bye y los quiero, en especial al tal NADIE*inserte banderita de México* que me enamora con sus tweets no otacos y los otacos, llena__s de__ orgullo la nación, muxaxito. _

_Xoxo_


End file.
